


Byakuya’s Ultimate Humilation

by foxspit3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxspit3/pseuds/foxspit3
Summary: Byakuya gets dangerously desperate in the middle of a class trial!
Kudos: 8





	Byakuya’s Ultimate Humilation

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU COME FOR ME HERES TWO THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW:  
> \- Chihiro’s pronouns are she/her because this story takes place before they find out that he’s actually a guy.  
> \- I don’t ship Byakuya and Toko
> 
> (I kinda hate this fic but whatever)

WIRRRRRR  
The old creaky metal elevator slowly fell, making its way to the trial room.

Chihiro was now dead and it was up to the remaining thirteen students to figure out what happened to her. She was tied up and hung like a criminal... it was truly unsightly. What possibly could the poor girl have done to deserve such a cruel death? 

Chihiro was known for being a total sweetheart who committed no harm to anyone. She cried a lot and wasn’t really confident, but she was extremely intelligent from what the other students could tell.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened. Toko was feeling nervous, but for a reason none of the classmates are aware of except for her crush, Byakuya Togami. Her other personality was a feral ass serial killer who showed no mercy when taking the lives of cute unsuspecting men and the crime scene was set up exactly how her other personality would set up her victims.

Toko was painfully aware of the fact that this could’ve been Byakuya’s doing, but how would she even call him out? Well, she wouldn’t because she would be setting up her beloved Byakuya as the killer of Chihiro Fujisaki, but if she wanted to, she couldn’t. She would be outting herself as a serial killer and become considered a threat.

But would Byakuya out her secret to save his own ass? Absolutely.

And she knew that full and well. 

Toko was sweating more than usual because of her nervousness. What was she going to do? There’s no real way around thi-

“Toko, you smell really bad...” Aoi said pinching her nose. 

“No offense but sweating like that is definitely going to make your situation worse.” She whispered.

“W-What? Are you c-calling me a s-sweaty dirty p-pig?!” Toko said loudly, pointing at Aoi.

“Enough with that ruckus! I already had to drag your ass out here, stop making things so hard fro me, Toko!Now, everyone, please go to your assigned stands.” Monokuma’s mechanical voice boomed out. 

Aoi sighed, not even bothering to exchange another word with Toko.

———————————————————

“Finally... I might not be able to get rid of that utter garbage of a human, but I’ll make her lose her mind by having her be accused and maybe... Genocide Jack might come out and that’ll show everyone who Toko truly is not only that, but I’ll also prove that this is nothing but a mere game.” 

Byakuya thought to himself with a slight smirk on his face. 

He adjusted his glasses and looked around at everyone. Some were sad, some had a determined look on their face and then there was Toko, she was practically shaking. Byakuya loved the sight of that. Not in a sexual way, it was more sadistic. 

Byakuya would off himself if he ever found himself sexually attracted to that thing.

“Alright, let’s begin with a simple explication of the class trial!” Monokuma opened the trial with the same line he always did. 

Byakuya felt a slight twinge in his bladder, but he wasn’t going to let that feeling dominate him during the trial. He’d just go to the bathroom right after it ended, surely it wouldn’t last that long considering that everyone here is a complete idiot with no actual way to get away with murder. The killer would be caught in no time, especially since Chihiro, a frail, kind girl, was “senselessly” murdered. 

Another positive of setting up the crime scene like Genocider Jack’s.

“Alright, let’s get straight to the point. We all know that the weapon used to kill Chihiro was the dumbbell, correct?” Makoto started. “And then, she was suspended in a very strange way with the words “bloodlust” next to her.”

“Yes that is correct, Makoto. Doesn’t that sound frighteningly familiar to you though?” Byakuya replied.

“Huh? What’re talking about?” Makoto gave him a slight look.

“Remember that file from the library? The one on Genocide Jack? Chihiro’s body is suspended just like HIS victims.” Byakuya made it very clear that his was a key word here, he shifted his eyes towards Toko.

“So... what exactly are you saying, Byakuya?” Makoto said a little puzzled.

“I’m saying that there’s a serial killer among us.” 

“No fuckin’ way!” Mondo said shocked.

Celeste taken aback says “Are you seriously saying that one of us is Genocide Jack?”

“Yes. Only high police officials know about that one crucial detail in every Genocide Jack case, which is the suspension of the victims. That automatically means that he’s among us. In fact, it’s Toko.”

“W-What...?” Toko barely stuttered.

“Shit!” She immediately thought.

“Okay, hold on a sec. Byakuya, you’re always mean to Toko but this is a little too far. Accusing her of being a serial killer? Did you forget that she’s afraid of blood? What kind of serial killer is afraid of blood?” Aoi argued.

Annoyed, Byakuya answered her question.

“Well, Toko is and isn’t a serial killer. She has split personality disorder.

“What!?” Aoi gasped.

“Y-You promised you w-wouldn’t tell anyone!” Toko shouted at him.

“I didn’t promise you anything. You came to me and told me your silly little secret. You have nobody else to blame but yourself.”

“So, crazy chick here killed Chihiro?” Mondo asked a little confused.

“Well, isn’t that obvious? I don’t see how anyone else but her could be the culprit in this case. So, Toko, ready to explain how you killed Chihiro?” Byakuya pointed at the trembling girl.

“Hold on, Byakuya. Toko told you that she was Genocide Jack?” Makoto asked.

“Yes she did. Why she did isn’t important, it’s a waste of time to think about. Now then, Toko, let’s hear from the lady in question, shall we?” 

“I-I hate you...!” Tokyo’s body suddenly lunged backwards and the room was met with a loud thud. Soon enough, a monster greeted all twelve students in the room.

“Kyahahaha... well what’re ya gonna do, huh? I hated that I was discovered in this way but weLLLL whatever!” 

The room filled with audible gasps but Byakuya just smirked. He got what he wanted.

“Toko, we know you killed Chihiro! The crime scene was set up just like how you set up your victims.” Makoto said with full confidence.

“Whaaaaat? Meh, as much as I hate to admit it, I didn’t do jack diddly to anyone, I totally swear.” Genocide Jill said sticking out her tongue.

“And stop calling me Toko! It’s lame name, for a lame girl with a LAME hobby. It doesn’t fit me! I find that absolutely despicable.

“Fine, whatever, but you killed Chihiro then suspended her with an extension cord just like how you do your murders on the streets. There’s no denying that.” Celeste finally said, annoyed.

“Ughhhhh! You people are so annoying. Summoning me over some petty bootlegged version of my plethoras of masterpieces! Now, what the hell is this? Dont you know that i’m a professional and that I like my shit done in a particular way? Cant you see that the key marking of all my crimes are my precious scissors hanging the bodies? Not some dusty extension cord! God I would rather sleep upside down than commit such actions!” Genocide Jill crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

“Shut your mouth, you’re talking to much!” Byakuya demanded.

“No, wait, she’s right. If she’s as professional as she claims, then she would’ve left her scissors at the scene.” Makoto cut in.

“ANDANDANDANDANNNND, I only kill cute little boys with chubby cheeks and sweet smiles! Chihiro is a gal, ya knowww?” Genocide Jill added on, shrugging. 

“Byakuya, nobody else uses the extension cord but you. You were definitely the last person to have had it. You’re always in the library using it.” Makoto said, glaring at him. 

“Then Byakuya must’ve taken the extension cord then commuted the act himself! I can’t imagine any other possibility!” Kiyotaka yelled out, pointing at Byakuya. 

“Damn it.” He thought to himself. Not only was he getting a little desperate and nervous, he now had to defend himself and make sure that nobody figured out that he set up Toko.

Byakuya pressed his thighs together, but in a way to where nobody would notice.

“Is that really what you think?” He smiled and adjusted his glasses yet again.

“My god! I could almost laugh. You think that I would dirty up my hands with Chihiro’s blood? You seriously think that I would go to such lengths to frame Genocide Jill?” 

“Well since you kept calling this a “game”, why wouldn’t you try not to win?” Aoi spoke.

“No, something doesn’t seem right here, guys.” Makoto said rubbing his chin.

“What? He totally killed Chihiro though!” Yasuhiro groaned. 

“Mmm no, what if... the murder took place somewhere else and she was taken into the girls locker room? Think about the posters in each locker room and the rugs... something is off about that.”

“W-What?!” Byakuya gripped his stand. “What about the rugs and the posters? What are you talking about?”

“Byakuya..?” Makoto spoke trailing off. Then he looked down at his stand for a minute, it was obvious that he was thinking. 

“What? There’s no- damn it..!” Byakuya suddenly stopped mid sentence when he leaked a little in his underwear. He pressed his thighs together again, even tighter this time.

“Byakuya? What’s wrong? You look pale.” Aoi asked with concern.

“oooOOH! Maybe he’s ashamed that we caught him in the act of trying to dress up that little girlie in my crime. That’s more embarrassing than being the murderer yourself. Are you obsessed with me? Infatuated? Impressed? Hm? HMHMHMHMMMM?” Genocide Jill was constantly speaking at a hundred miles a minute that nobody really even tried to understand her at this point. 

“Celestiuhhhh! If stupid ass pukes, I hope it’s on you!” Genocide Jill then laughed mechanically again.

“Just call me Celeste.” She replied trying to hide the irritation in her voice.  
“It does smell funny over here though like...pee?” She though to herself. 

Celeste then looked Byakuya up and down. He was sweating and trembling slightly. 

“Byakuya? You look paler than that goth chick over there next to ya. You okay?” Mondo asked.

“Enough! Stop speaking!” He blurted out suddenly. “Makoto, what’s your evidence?” 

Makoto felt Byakuya’s irritation in his soul. Something was different about him, he didn’t seem calm and out of touch like he always was.

“Umm well, a poster of a busty lady is in the girl’s locker room and a poster with a boy band is in the boys locker room... doesn’t that seem weird? Now the rugs-“

“ASSCLOWN HAS TO PISS!” Genocide Jill gasped the laughed crazily again.

“Such vulgar language, his name is Byakuya!” Kiyotaka corrected her, ignoring what she said completely.

“Umm? What?” Hifumi nearly fell over.

“Come on, look at him! Stocking Anarchy over there looked at him and scrunched up her pretty little pale nose and he’s obviously trying so hard to not grab his COCK that rests within his thong! What does it smell like over there? Chicken noodle soup?” Genocide Jill put her hand on her cheeks and blushed.

“What do I even say to that? Are you flirting with me?” Celeste responded.  
“I mean, I guess it does smell weird over here but that doesn’t mean it’s urine.” She took her finger with the pointed ring on it and played with one of her twin drills in an attempt to escape this situation.

“Okay! I’ll show you what I’m talking about then.” Genocide Jill stepped off her stand and skipped her way over to Byakuya.

“Toko! What are you doing you nut job? Get back to your stand or I’ll make sure you never see your toe nails again.” Monokuma suddenly sat up. The trials tend to make him fall asleep.

Genocide Jill grabbed Byakuya from behind and squeezed her arms around his bladder. 

“Piss piss piss! You want to mock me huh?! I’ll make a mockery out of you, assface!” Genocide Jill then squeeze tighter and as a result, Byakuya’s hands shot to his crotch. His face was beet red from embarrassment.

“Get your hands off me you psycho!”

“What the fuck am I looking at?” Mondo sighed.

“So... gross!” Aoi said, covering her eyes for some reason.

“Monokuma, can you do something? As much as I dislike Byakuya, him wetting himself would slow down the trial tremendously.” Makoto spoke softly to Monokuma. 

“Mmm no!” He then laughed.

Byakuya fell backwards off his stand due to Genocide Jill’s weight. He fell onto her lap and she laid on the sprawled out.

“Ow! M-My head- huh? Wh-What happened? M-My legs feel warm and...AHHHH!”

Byakuya burried his head in his hands while he pissed all over himself and Genocide Jill. His legs slightly shook from the amount of pressure being released from his sore bladder. 

He moaned quietly in his hands from the relief. Despite knowing the pure humiliation that’ll come after he’s finished, he wanted to feel the pure bliss of letting it all go right now.

A puddle formed around him, dripping onto the floor and onto Toko’s skirt.

“M-My sk-skirt... um, d-did I...? B-Byakuya?” Toko sat up a stuttering mess trying to make sense of what was going on.

“Y-Your p-p-pants? Th-they’re soaked?” She then caught whiff of the strong smell of urine.

“Y-You wet yourself...? G-Get off of me!” She yelled and pushed him off of her. She stood up and examined her skirt. 

“T-This is mortifying! I-I smell so bad!” She said nearly in tears. 

Celeste got off her stand and walked away from the two in clear disgust.

“Jeez uh... are you finished, Byakuya? I mean you probably feel a lot fucking better, right?” Mondo laughed nervously.

Byakuya just sat there in his bodily waste in silence.

“...OKAYYY everyone, trial break! Recess! I don’t know, just get out of here for a minute!” Monokuma demanded. Everyone but Makoto left the room. Aoi asked him to come, but he denied.

“Get up, Byakuya. Monokuma needs to clean up the mess.” Makoto offered Byakuya his hand.

“Please don’t be stubborn. I know it’s probably uncomfortable sitting there in pee. Aren’t you cold?”

Defeated, Byakuya took Makoto’s hand and stood up.

“Good. Can you at least look at me? When the trial starts again you’ll have to face everyone anyway so why don’t you start with me?”

Byakuya looked Makoto straight in the face for a second the bursted into tears. 

“I know this is really embarrassing, um... if it makes you feel any better, I wet the bed every night until the 5th grade?” He laughed awkwardly.

“Look, can I at least take you to your room? Please?”

With hesitation, Byakuya nodded.

When they got to his room door Makoto watched Byakuya go inside and slam the door in his face.

“Oh. Well whatever makes you feel better.”


End file.
